Their Beloved Daughter
by kittenrocs
Summary: A single request from the Vampire Hunters Association has Zero's world in a spin after he's forced to capture the daughter of none other than Yuki and Kaname Kuran, but will the Hunter be able to offer their daughter to the Association?
1. Chapter 1

Pressing the barrel to the male's head the snowy white haired adolescent clenched the trigger tightly. "I'm only the messenger!" the figure below him squeaked, staring up at the hunter with terrified ruby hues, the eyes of a beast. "If you spare my life, I'll take you to my Master!'

Amethyst eyes narrowed as the trigger was pulled, the ear-splitting sound of gunfire echoing around the isolated alleyway. The creature's form, once almost identical to that of a regular human, disintegrated into dust.  
"Like I'd need your help, Vampire," He growled, sliding the gun back into its holster. Spinning on his heel, the male's cloak sprayed out behind him, slowly but certainly his figure faded into the shadows; abandoning the horrific scene.

Vampires, Vile, Selfish creatures, whomever dared to seek their assistance was nothing but a naïve fool. And he, Zero Kiryu; was indeed not a fool, he wasn't naïve. Not anymore.

A book slammed down upon his desk, jerking the amethyst eyed teen from his half-conscious state "I'd appreciate you awake for my class, Kiryu," the austere voice stated, icy eyes accompanying it.  
Kaito, Zero had known him since his rigorous training had begun, training that had bathed his hands in countless amounts of blood; Training to become a vampire hunter.

Although Zero had never expected Kaito of all people to become a teacher at Cross Academy, the one person who could be blamed for this coming to be was Toga Yagari.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he grumbled flicking through the pages of his text book so it atleast seemed like he was participating in the class. But it all seemed rather pointless in the hunter's eyes, taking part in these classes, pretending like everything was normal, Pointless.  
Zero wanted to glance over his shoulder to see if she were there, Yuki Cross… Or perhaps he should call her by her proper title "Princess Yuki Kuran."

But he'd never do that; never allow those bitter words to roll off of his tongue, the clumsy, stupid, cute girl who'd always been by his side. Be it capturing stray Day Class students who'd snuck off to take photos of the Night Class, or him assisting her in her feeble attempts to study before exams, the girl he'd came to love more than anything—She was gone, devoured by the vampire Yuki, the real Yuki. Just that single thought made bile rise in his throat.

Burying himself in his own thoughts, the silverette barely recognised the bell that rang indicating that class was over. But as Zero went to take his leave along with the other students a hand was placed upon his shoulder, Kaito's hand.  
"Kiryu, the Head Master wants to see you, it would seem the association has a new assignment for you, Zero."

A chance to quench the thirst, a year ago was when he was finally able to use the blood tablets to supress his vampiric urges. He had his brother Ichiru to thank for that, the one that he himself had devoured like a ravenous beast.

But the urge to hunt was still there and its influence over him increased greatly during the twilight hours. So to satisfy this immense hunger he hunted them down and slaughtered them, Vampires. Ones like him, each one listed upon the Association's hit list was a target and when he chose a target he never allowed them to live. So hearing that he'd been assigned a mission where he'd have a chance to quench that almost unbearable thirst, had the adolescent's stomach churning in anticipation.

Nodding towards Kaito, Zero scooped up his books, shoving them under one arm and striding towards the exit.  
As he strode the corridors he noted how different it was, now that the Night Class had dissipated. No more squealing fan-girls, swooning Day Class students. You'd think that Zero would've been pleased by this, but after what everyone had been through to maintain this peaceful environment, what'd he'd lost in the process. He found himself hardly satisfied.

Knocking a few times on the Head Master's door, Zero awaited an answer "My dear Son!" a voice chimed from the other side of the door, even with that overwhelming cheerful demeanour he knew instantly that something was up.

Kaito, along with Yagari had taken post at the Head Master's large oak desk. "Zero we have some bad news," Yagari stated and instantly the principle's cheery smile vanished.  
Zero was already on edge, assuming him-self prepared for anything that they or the Association could throw at him that was until the Head Master spoke.

"It's about Yuki," Zero visibly stiffened at the mere mention of her name. "She'd holding Kuran's Child; the association's orders are to attain it," Yagari finished what Kaien had intended to inform the vampire hunter of. Reasons for capture of the child remained hidden, yet even with the vague information provided; Zero could've sworn that his heart sunk all the way to his knees.  
He could already tell that this was going to be the most difficult mission he'd faced in a long time, if not in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaien furrowed his brows together glaring at the vampire hunter, flailing his arms around in a comedic manner "Yagari!" He snapped "You could've at least said it more gently!" He scolded the other hunter.  
"Gently," the raven haired male snorted, muscular arms crossed over his chest "It wouldn't have mattered how you told him, a mission is still a mission."  
Zero who'd been staring off into space suddenly snapped his gaze back towards the other two, the colour having drained from his face, amethyst eyes void of emotion. "It's a mission…." He stated solemnly "I'll take it,"

Blinking a few times Kaien's features softened slightly "If you're sure you can handle it… remember Zero, you can't keep punishing yourself for what happened."  
Stretching his Cross Academy uniform over his broad shoulders the silver haired teen spared a single glance over his shoulder, features still almost impossible to read "I'll get the job done," That was all that was uttered as he vanished out of the doorway earning a sigh from the Principle.

"She's beautiful," Yuki gasped, cradling a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Her smile was almost as radiant as the sunshine that spilled through the glass windows of Kuran manor. Kaname leant over the chair, gazing down at his fiancé and their child with adoration "She looks so much like you, Yuki," grazing his lips across the brunette's cheeks he received a blush that tainted those blemish less alabaster cheeks.

"Her name shall be…" her voice trailed off, peering up at her brother as if for conformation "Her name is going to be Kaiko, my beautiful little Kaiko," She whispered planting a kiss on the infant's forehead. Kaname's eyes shifted to the window, gazing out at the peaceful scenery that surrounded their residence, it gave off a false sense of security. Because even from the soft pitiful cries of their child he could tell that, something was coming. And that it wasn't going to be something pleasant.

Day, Months, Years passed yet the ominous feeling hardly subsided instead it grew with each passing day. Yuki however seemed oblivious to it, immersed in motherhood. Kaname, however with watchful eyes was completely aware of the movements of the Hunter Association. Although unsure of their motives he knew that something horrendous was certain to occur in the near future.

Yuki strolled out of the kitchen, wearing a light summer dress; long tendrils of chocolate brown hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. A radiant smile residing on her features, in her arms she cradled protectively their child. A child who'd recently traded caterwauling continuously for murmuring short mid-developed words.

"Mama…" The little girl whispered, reaching up small hands to stroke her Mother's cheek. Laughing softly Yuki ran her fingers through chocolate hair similar to her own that sat perfectly around her daughter's childish features.

"Yuki?" Kaname called from the next room over. "In here!" Yuki piped up, watching joyously as Kaiko fiddled with pieces of her mother's silky locks. And from the way Kaname was dressed the pure blood Princess could almost imminently tell that there was either a meeting or a soiree that they were to attend.

"Tonight," Yuki's elder brother promised her as he swept into the room, curling his arms securely around her waist. "We're going together, all three of us." Blinking up from the infant Yuki gazed up into her Brother's eyes. "Going?" She repeated, curious to their destination. "We're moving away from this place Yuki," he said softly, resting his chin upon her shoulder. "The three of us, as time passes on this place becomes less and less safe for our child to grow up in."

Although Yuki had pushed such foreboding thoughts to the back of her mind she couldn't deny it. Perhaps it was the feeling in the air or maybe it was the mixed scents that kept burning her nostrils during the long twilight hours, even the princess could tell that something was indeed approaching and fast. And if it came to their child's safety over their home, she'd gladly abandon the place in which she'd grown up in to protect her daughter.

And that's how the decision was made. That very night the Kuran siblings and their child fled from Kuran manor, with little but their clothes on their backs.  
Sitting in the back of a horse drawn carriage Yuki cradled Kaiko close to her chest protectively rocking the child back and forth, her brother sat in front, guiding the horse towards a destination that to her was unknown.

"Shhh" She whispered to her sobbing child "It's going to be alright, You, Me and Papa are going to find a safe place where we can all live," She cooed, stroking her daughter's cheek yet in the back of her mind those dark thoughts still taunted her. Giggling, hooting with laughter at the idea that the youngster would be taken away from her mother. Gnawing her lip she rocked Kaiko a few more times, whispering honey-slick words to the baby.

How was she to know, that in the next town over that one person that created that ominous stomach churning feeling was awaiting them. Sitting upon a bed in a rented hotel room the vampire hunter glared out into the night, licking at his parched lips. He was hungry for a hunt, and on the menu was the young child of Yuki and Kaname Kuran.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Zero peered out of the parted grey curtains, a packet of blood tablets clutched firmly in one hand and although his face was completely composed, internally he was struggling.  
He'd made a promise all those years ago, to the girl that he'd once cherished, the one that he himself had cared for the most. 'Next time we meet, we'll be enemies Yuki, and I will. Kill you.'

Fangs grazed his bottom lip, easily slitting the flesh and causing blood to pool through the gash, tongue instantly lashing out and lapping at it. His eyes darted towards the sky that was rapidly darkening, scrutinising his thoughts as he stared contently at those foreboding clouds "Yuki…" he muttered. Dropping his head into his palms Zero used his fingers stained with the blood of many a vampire to massaging his forehead. "Damn it…" fresh- painful memories flashed in and out of his mind's eye, images from a past he'd rather forget.

_Yuki batted a fist against Zero's forearm, a pout forming across her lips "You shouldn't sleep outside! We have a duty as guardians to patrol the grounds!" She scolded the taller male. "You're one to talk—sleeping during Class," He retorted, earning a warm flush that tainted the girl's cheeks._

__Skeletal digits burrowed into the hunter's silver locks, brows locking together, the memories. Happy, Joyous ones; were shattered by the single phrase that had slithered past the pure blood's lips.

"_Yes Zero You are right, The Yuki you knew is gone, because—the vampire Yuki, completely devoured her."_

As Zero Ground his canines against one another, his nails scraped his skull. Causing a stinging pain to radiate from the injured area, that's right... The hunter thought to himself, there was no Yuki now, only a vicious blood lusting beast that he'd sworn to slaughter.

As the male strode away from the partially opened window his eyes caught a silver gleam from their corners, The Bloody Rose. A weapon that was able to not only harm a Vampire, but also eliminate them. Zero's lips twisted into a grim smile, forcing his gaze away from the gun. It was inevitable that eventually, he'd have to kill her, As Zero slipped into his bed he gladly allowed those foreboding thoughts to dissipate into nothingness.

__

With Kaname and Yuki

The carriage creaked to a halt, causing Yuki to gasp with surprise as she'd been in a state between unconsciousness and their harsh reality. Glancing out of the window, the pureblood found her eyes locked on a tranquil cottage, Surrounded by fresh foliage and vegetation. "So you're awake Yuki?" Kaname's baritone voice inquired as he opened the door, ascending the first two steps. A kind, loving smile read the pure-blood's lips and that on its own made Yuki's heart skip a beat—or two. The brunette giggled softly, peering at the bundle in her arms. Kaiko, who was buried in between the quilts, was fast asleep "Looks Like I wasn't the only one." __

Her own smile reflected that of her fiancé's as Yuki gracefully descended those metal steps, like a princess straight from a fairy tale. Brunette locks spilled out behind her as she did so. "So this is the place?" She whispered, completely awe stricken by the war-welcoming nature of the establishment.  
"Master Kuran!" a cheerful voice chimed, as a blonde bubbly female stepped out from behind the door, dressed in an outfit that made her look exactly like a maid.

Joyous cerulean optics locked on the pure-blood, "Yuffie," Kaname replied with a simple dock of his head. "And this, must be Mistress Yuki…" Her voice trailed off as the spotted the bundle in the female's arms, her eyes widening. "She's beautiful!" She gasped, peering down at the infant who was slowly waking up. "Mama?" she mumbled sleepily, reaching up and brushing her fingers against her Mother's cheek, peering curiously at the new-comer.

Kaname coughed into his fist, indicating that the task at hand was more important than the blonde vampire's swooning "Has the room been prepared?" He asked the woman, an elegant brow arching slightly. "Oh yes!" She replied, skittering towards the half-opened door. "Please come in Master Kuran," She stated her cheeks stained cherry red, standing against the door to keep it open.

Light glowed from the opening caused dancing patterns to appear upon the frozen earth. As their child admired the brilliant array of colours Yuki busied herself with thanking the woman for her assistance and trailing into the room after Kaname.

_Back with Zero _

The night was harsh and the cruel frozen winds showed no remorse as they battered against the young hunter's trench coat. Gritting his teeth Zero pushed onward, the scent of the vampires he was tailing burnt the adolescent's nostrils. He could just make out the vague image of the Inn against the stark white skies, Amethyst eyes narrowed; attempting to make the image more defined, with little luck.

Crunch, Crunch, Crunch, went the silver haired hunter's boots as he pushed onwards towards the Inn. The putrid scent of the blood sucking creatures he hunted became more and more prominent the closer he came.

Inside the warmth of the quaint Inn lay a vampire mother, unaware of the danger that lurked out in the cold. In her arms rested her daughter, also oblivious to the imminent danger of the hunter who lingered out in the night's chilled air.

As the howling of the frozen winds became more and more intense, the hunter finally decided to make his move, descending from the skeletal branch with a single graceful leap. His charcoal trench coat spraying out behind him, only tamed once more after he landed.

His usual solemn features had distorted into the eyes of a beast, gleaming crimson orbs amongst the snowy streams of wind. He'd became more and more ravenous as the night grew towards its climax.

A lone cry escaped Kaiko's lips as a shadowy figure slipped into their room through a crack in the window, leaning over her and Yuki's bed the silver haired male's lips curved at the edges into a fang-filled smirk. "So you're the one…" he whispered, voice trailing off as his eyes fell upon Yuki.

Zero's eyes narrowed, her appearance had altered since the transformation back into her true form, his stomach churned at those beautiful features. Reaching forward he scooped the sleeping infant from her mother's form. Groaning, Yuki rolled over to face away from them murmuring her child's name but nothing more.

"Looks like this time, I can't keep my promise to you," He muttered, adjusting the infant in his arms before escaping through the same window he'd entered through. And although the footsteps thudded loudly as they ascended the stairs, Kaname didn't reach the door in time. Jerking the door open only to find his fiancé sobbing into her palms, her daughter nowhere to be seen.

Zero, who'd first intended to hand the child over found himself torn, and against his better judgement he made the fatal decision to take the child as his own-

But that was hardly the end of Kaiko's troubles, for growing up as a hunter; whilst pure vampire blood flows through your veins, can be quite difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

"Papa!" A childish voie giggled as a lithe brunette leapt upon the hunter. Grunting Zero tumbled over, the small girl sat proudly atop his chest, a smug grin spreading across his features.

"I win again," She announced, sticking her tongue out at her guardian. Snorting, the silver haired male sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, Yeah You're a tough one," he muttered a crooked smile lingering upon his features as the youth who looked remarkably like Yuki smiled sweetly back at him.

Dismounting the hunter, Kaiko spun around on the ball of her foot, a smile radiation confidence lingered on her lips. Giving him a thumbs up she replied "You betcha! Those blood suckers won't know what's hit em!"

It'd been ten years since they'd vanished without a trace, the two of them. Zero Kiryu Vampire hunter and the daughter of the prestigious Kurans , even the association had been unable to contact their subordinate.

Years had passed and much to Zero's dismay Kaiko had became more and more like her Mother, from those silky chocolate locks to those warm cocoa hues, she was the splitting image of Yuki. A child filled with an endless supply of energy , although just like her 'Father' Zero, she'd dedicated her entire childhood to the way of the hunter.

Swiping a plastic gun from their coffee table she pointed it at the silver haired male "Bang" she giggled, clicking the trigger and attempting to shoot down Zero as if he were a ravenous vampire longing for nothing more than to sink his fangs into the depths of her jugular. Resting a hand over his ribcage Zero rolled his eyes "You got me again."

Grinning triumphantly she stuck her tongue out once more "Never miss" She chimed, glowing with self satisfaction.

These games, as immature as they might have seemed reflected the cruel reality that the young girl had been thrusted into, the true nature of the hunters and what was expected of them.

"Is he coming again today?" Kaiko inquired when she finally piped up, sinking into the couch; the toy discarded lifelessly into her lap. She didn't required an answer, because she knew that he would he came EVERY day.

Groaning she dropped her chin into the palms of her hands, gazing pleadingly up at her guardian "Buuuut he came here not long ago!"

A grim smile curved Zero's features as all previously childish actions dissipated, melting away as he offered Kaiko a plate of steaming pancakes, sliding them onto the table infront of her.

"You know that the check up isn't optional," he staed, sliding into his own chair, taking in a mouthful of grains and cereal that made Kaiko's stomach churn.

He came by almost weekly, a Doctor by the name of Keiro, to do a simple check up on Kaiko. She'd bugged Zero many times for the reason that she "Required" these stupid check ups and tests on her of all people! But he never gave her a satisfactory answer, always saying it was for her own good and such.

Little did she know, these injections and check ups were all in order to suppress her true vampiric nature.

Stuffing a fluffy syrup drenched pancake into her mouth she glared at her foster father across the table, shooting daggers straight into his skull "Yeah well they hurt you know!" She barked, pieces of pancake spluttering from between her parted lips.

Blushing furiously she wiped at her face "Besides, he loos at me funny…" Kaiko added with a shudder. That disgusted face she pulled earned an undecipherable muttered from Zero as he took a large bite of pancake.

Of course people would be drawn to stare in awe at her! Like all of her kind Kaiko was quite beautiful, with flawless skin and luminescent locks that hung around her doll-like face; that was rapidly changing as she advanced towards adolescents.

A thump on the door indicated his arrival and as soon as Zero stood to open it for the slimy, lanky, raven haired male; Kaiko found herself sinking further into her seat, wishing it would swallow her whole.

Keiro followed Zero inside, that sickly sweet smile that he always wore was plastered to his features and made the young vampire's chest clench in dread. "Miss Kaiko," He said bowing his head.

The brunette pulled a sour face "What do YOU want?"

A chuckle slid past the lanky male's lips at the bitter reaction her earned from his patient "I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here," He stated, a bemused smile cracking his lips.

As Keiro reached into a ebony suitcase to draw out a long slender needle with a sharp tip, Kaiko shuddered, inching away from him.  
"Come now Miss Kaiko," He murmured, an intimidating smile twisting his lips "You know this won't hurt a bit."

Squirming uncomfortably in the chair Kaiko sent a wary glanced towards the Doctor, chewing the inside of her mouth. "Fine… But Papa can't watch," she huffed, knowing that the hunter would prod at her weaknesses or tease her about them later.

Zero, who'd previously been leaning against the wall, lilac hues locked on the two of them snorted, uncrossing his arms from over his chest he stepped out of the room without a single word, an uneasy atmosphere surrounding him like an ominous cloud.

Kaiko sat down upon the couch as Keiro leant over, needle clenched tightly in his hand "Hold still alright?" He spoke in a hushed tone. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed the female turned her head away, not daring to glance at the silver tip as it pierced her skin.

Teeth gnashed against each other as the yellow liquid was pumped into her blood stream. "You know…" The doctor whispered "Now that I think about it…" his hot breath traced her ear-lobe "You're quite beautiful."

Chocolate eyes widened with alarm as a hand snuck dangerously close to her thigh "Get off me!" She shrieked , thrusting a hand against the medic's chest in a feeble attempt to distance herself.

But he was close now, his thick musky scent enveloped Kaiko until she was sure she'd be unable to breath ever again. Leaning in he brushed his lips to her earlobe, nipping down and earning a nervous whimper from the usually bold and unnerved youth.

"Papa!" She cried out, tears threatening to fall from her terrified hues, although her weeping was silenced as a large hand fell over her lips, reducing her to mumbles.

"Bastard!" A snarl came from the other side of the room, causing Keiro's head to jerk up, glancing to the left he came face to face with a infuriated hunter, eyes gleaming with blood lust, glaring at the man who was leaning over his "Daughter"

The charcoal haired male scrambled away, having broken out in a cold sweat "I C—Can explain!" He gasped, fumbling for his case as a gun shot fired. Whizzing through the air, it took the bullet barely a heart beat before it sliced through the medics arm, causing him to tumble to the ground, wailing in agony.

But before he could crawl further away the gun's barrel was pressed to his neck "No one… touches my daughter," He growled, wrapping his fingers around the trigger before pulling it.

Infront of Kaiko's eyes the violet nature of the hunter's became quite obvious. As the convulsing form of the male collapsed into a heap, blood seeping from a large gash in his throat.

But there was one thing Zero hadn't considered, now that the Doctor, the only one who could suppress Kaiko's nature was dead….

Who would even try to stop her blood lust from returning?


End file.
